baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Gardi Dormentaire
Gardi Dormentaire (ガルディ・ドルメンテル Garudi Dorumenteru) was a "kindly-looking" member of House Dormentaire of Spain in the late 1600s. His proclivity for young girls often made trouble for his family, but thanks to the Dormentaires' enormous wealth and influence they were able to keep his actions from becoming public. In 1700, he was killed by Monica Campanella - then known by her real name, Maribel Boroñal - in self-defense after he murdered her parents, who had intervened during his attempted rape of their daughter. Background Gardi Dormentaire had a 'preference' for young girls - one that caused occasional but ephemeral trouble for House Dormentaire (since their considerable money and wealth easily dealt with such problems). One night in 1700, Gardi's family hosted a party at their mansion, which several other noble families attended. At some point - either that day, or some time before - Gardi 'purchased' a young girl, and eventually murdered her. He left her naked body on the floor of a bedroom (possibly his) at the end of a dead-end corridor. At the party, he met one Maribel Boroñal and her parents. After talking for some time, he left to return to the bedroom - and Maribel followed him, possibly at his own invitation. Entering the darkened bedroom, Gardi noticed the naked corpse of the girl from before. Remarking that he "forgot to take care of this one," Gardi pushed the body under the bed. Turning towards Maribel, he instructed her to stay still, and stated that she should be proud. The fact that he had met "someone like her" today meant that his sins have been forgiven and that he has been saved. Maribel took a step back, and as he advanced he continued that: if God and the world had not forgiven him, they he wouldn't still be here and he wouldn't have met someone "so special" like Maribel in the first place. Yes, his sins have been forgiven. Maribel attempted to run for the exit, but Gardi easily grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand. Tossing her onto the bed, he began to squeeze her throat - only to be stopped as her parents ran into the room. Stepping back, he grabbed for the nearest candlestick and stabbed the Boroñals to death with it. Moments later, fire roared to life behind him. Panicked, Gardi whirled about - and Maribel stabbed him through his neck with another candlestick. (The candle had fallen from the stick in her frenzy, setting her surroundings on fire), quickly ending his life. Aftermath In the aftermath, Maribel relates the events in the chamber to the Dormentaire servants who rescued her. Not wishing Gardi's crimes to be made public (and especially wishing to avoid a court trial with House Boroñal), House Dormentaire made it appear as if Gardi and Maribel's parents were killed by an 'unknown intruder,' and that the girl's corpse would be buried as 'Maribel Boroñal.' Maribel's brother Esperanza C. Boroñal is kicked out to the countryside of Lotto Valentino, and Maribel is forced to assume a new identity as Monica Campanella in the same city. In the autumn of 1709, a Dormentaire military delegation (led by Carla Alvarez Santonia) is sent to Lotto Valentino under the pretext of finding Gardi's murderer. In 1710, the events of Gardi's death and the ensuing ten years are fictionalized and skewed in a play by Jean-Pierre Accardo (under the advisement of Lebreau Fermet Viralesque). Trivia * The kanji used to describe him can be read as both "eldest son" and "oldest son." It is currently unclear if both apply to him or if only one reading is correct. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1700s Characters Category:Mortals